Its not a romance its a tragedy
by Amandapaandaa
Summary: KC and Clare are together. Takes place after eli runs over clares glasses. jealousy is all over the place here. no good at summaries sorry, JUST READ.rates K  then T. eli/clare/KC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**Ok, so this is my first Fanfic ever! So be as harsh as you like. Be judgmental and everything. It'll help me improve**** review and tell me if I should keep writing or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

CLARE POV

As I sat in chemistry, I couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying…something about diatomic molecules?

All I could think about was Eli. His beautiful emerald eyes in contrast to all his dark clothes. NO CLARE! Stop thinking about him. You're with KC.

The bell rang and I hurried to pack up my stuff and head to lunch. I walked quickly to my locker and saw a tall figure leaning against it. Could it be Eli? I get closer and notice its KC and my heart drops. I can't believe I actually wanted it to be Eli instead of my BOYFRIEND.

"Hey" I say began.

"Hey babe" KC replies, "wanna go to The Dot for lunch?" he asks.

"ummmm…" I think as I bite my lip when Owen walks up and pats KC on the back.

"Hey dude, inviting your girl for lunch with the rest of the team and there significant others?"

"Yep" KC answers back

With this in mind, I told KC I already promised Adam I'd have lunch with him.

I hurried off as KC pecked me goodbye.

I met up with Adam at our usual table in the cafeteria.

"Hello Clare" he says formally

"Hey, what's up?" I begin as I sit down

"nothin', I thought for sure you were going to ditch me again today for KC" he said grinning

"Ha ha, very funny, cause I just LOVE the intriguing and articulate conversations with the cheerleaders

About the importance of nail cuticles" I replied sarcastically

"Well I'm glad to be in your company. Eli is eating with me today also"

"Cool." I said as I tried to calm myself down

ELI POV

I walk over to the table and see Clare and Adam sitting together. As I sit down next to Adam I look over at Clare and smirk at her. I can see the blush rush up into her cheeks and can't help but think it's because of me.

"Hey blue eyes" I greet her. Her blush deepens.

"h-hey" she says smiling back at me

Its then that I notice a tall jock walking over to our table. I wonder why he's coming over here.

"Hey sweetie" he says to Clare

"Oh, KC, hi, what are you doing here? I thought you had a football lunch" she asks looking up at him from her seat.

"Yeah but I ditched today. I wanted to spend some time with you"

He sits down and kisses Clare on the cheek. I felt something in the pit of his stomach as he made her blush. Anger? Jealousy? Noooo

"Hey, I'm KC" he says to Adam and me

"Hey, I'm Adam" he says in a friendly tone

"Eli" I state

"This is my boyfriend" Clare says timidly

Oh it all made sense now. The one girl I actually might like is taken. Greeeeaaaat.

I look over to Clare, she was smiling brightly, hmmm maybe it's because I'm here today…I then notice her gazing up at KC. Oh, I thought to myself. Duh.

"Hey Clare, do you wanna go to The Dot after school and work on the English assignment due next week? I say distracting her from KC

"ummm… sure Eli" she replies hesitantly

AFTER SCHOOL

I walk into The Dot, and there she is, sipping her chocolate milkshake, writing something down. I walk over to her. She looks up and smiles.

CLARES POV

When I got to The Dot, I order a chocolate milkshake, my favorite, and immediately start working. Eli arrives minutes later and gives me that signature smirk of his. He sits down and we discuss what we are going to write about. The topic is to write about one thing you would change about yourself and why, you are supposed to write about how this character trait has gotten you into trouble before.

"What is my worst trait?" I ask Eli

"Hmmm… maybe it's your Saint Clare-ness, or your positive attitude towards everything?" he said sarcastically "or your beautiful blue eyes or bouncy curls" he said more sweetly

"I'm being serious Eli"

"Well, I don't really believe you have any bad traits"

There was a pause filled with an awkward silence. At least for me it was.

"I-I-I've got to go" I told Eli

"What? We haven't even really started!" he replied

"I just- I have to go-"

As I went to pack my stuff Eli turned my head facing his and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

So, I'm not so sure how good this is going to be. Remember only been doing this for a day or two. Please review and tell what I should improve on its always helpful

This takes place 2 days after Eli kisses Clare which is a Thursday. So yeah.

Chapter 2

CLARES POV

I walk into school and see KC waiting for me at my locker. I give a weak smile as I walk up to him. I have to tell him now. If I don't I'll just keep putting it off.

"Hey KC" he kisses me gently

"Hey Clare" he says back

"ummm… I have to tell you something"

"wha-what is it? You look worried" he says

"well, I kinda am. Remember when I went to The Dot with Eli? He kinda-"

"What did the fuck did that goth freak do to you! I'm gonna kick his-"he started yelling

"no no no, it wasn't anything _really_ bad. He just sort of… kissed me" I spurt out

"HE WHAT?" KC screams

"He kissed me. But don't get all upset. I just felt I should be the one to tell you so you don't do anything rash."

_Silence_

"Please don't do anything to him"

"He kissed you Clare! I need to do SOMETHING"

"I don't need any drama right now. Lifes finally looking up. Please. He's still my friend. I'll tell him to lay off"

KC sighs and says "OK Clare. But if he touches you ONE more time…"

"Don't worry. He won't." I console to him

"Good"

The bell rings. I kiss KC goodbye and walk to class.

The day goes by so slow. As lunch rolls around, I go and sit with Adam and Eli.

"Hey guys" I said to the two of them

They look up at me suddenly, surprised to see me.

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask jokingly

"No, nothing at all. Just plotting world domination is all" Adam replies sarcastically

"Oh now that's not important at all" I say rolling my eyes

I look over at Eli and he smirks at me. I feel the blush rushing to my cheeks. I sit down and notice KC walking this way again. He sits down next to me.

"Wow, Lunch two times in a row. I'm impressed"

"I just felt the need to sit with my girlfriend again" he smiles at me

ELIS POV

The big jock sits down with us again. I glare at him until Adam notices and kicks me under the table. I look over at him and he conveys to me with his eyes to cut it out. I look back at Clare and the Jock and see them making out. My eyes widen and my gut flops.

"Ahem" Adam says

They finally unlock lips and I look at Clare disgusted. I could see the blush from embarrassment in her cheeks.

"Sorry" she says and looks away

I shake my head and get up and walk away. Adam follows me.

"Dude, what was that about" he asks me

"I just… don't think they should be sticking their tongues down each other's throats in front of everyone" I replied

"Come on dude, tell me the truth. What's the point of having a best friend if they never tell you anything?"

"Fine" I continue to tell him everything that happened at The Dot.

"Wow Eli, she has a boyfriend!"

"I know, I know, I just couldn't help myself. I get lost in her eyes every time I see her"

"Well, has she told KC? Cause I'm pretty sure he wants to kill you if he knows"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask her in English

ENGLISH CLASS

I walk into class. And there she is. Sitting in class with her beautiful bouncy curls and blue eyes. I sit on my desk in front of her.

"Hey Clare. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, haha but yeah" she says

"Did you tell KC that I-um-kissed you?" I asked

"…yeah" she replied

"Why has he not killed me yet?"

"Because I asked him not to. I still want to be friends with you and that'd be kinda hard if you were stuck in a hospital bed" she jokes" but just to clarify things, I don't like you. Like that."

"Oh, I know that. I just-"

"Sit down in your seat Mr. Goldsworthy, not on your desk" Ms. Dawes said sharply

CLARES POV

I haven't talked to Eli since English yesterday. Maybe he'll be able to explain to me why he kissed me. Meanwhile, KC has been all over me every chance he gets. It's kind of tiring. He's acting almost as if he has to prove something to me since the Eli incident. It's getting out of hand.

"Adam, where has Eli been? He wasn't in class today" I asked Adam afterschool

"I don't know. He was in math today," he responded

"Adam… is he avoiding me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I doubt it"

I was about to ask another question when I see another girl hanging all over Eli in the hall. All I could think was what a slut that girl is.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok, so. Sorry if you don't like this. Im going to start to make the character ooc soon. Sorry but idk. There a little extreme for me. Anyways this one is kinda short. Ill update really soon though! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own degrassi**

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

As I saw Eli with that girl, my heart broke. I rushed off to find KC. Maybe we'd be able to do something fun. But when I saw him… he was kissing Jenna! I couldn't believe it! My heart had broken twice in the time of 10 minutes. I was running down the hall crying. I could feel the eyes of students on my back as I went to find Adam, I finally found him outside.

"What's wrong Clare?" he immediately said as he saw my tear streaked face

"I-I saw Eli with some girl, and when I went to find KC, he-he was making out with Jenna!" I cried to him

"Its ok its ok" Adam cooed, "you were too good for KC anyways"

"Its – it's not just that, I feel even worse because I was more shocked when I saw Eli then when I saw KC"

"Oh, oh Clare. I'm sure it wasn't what you think it was"

"Really Adam? Some girl I've never seen before was hanging on him and basically drooling" I said firmly, "whatever; I don't need either of them"

Adam just sat there. Silent

"So do you wanna go to the dot with me after school? I need help with some math"

"Sure no problem, I have to fix a situation with a certain former boyfriend of mine though first"

"Ok, I'll meet you in there in half an hour"

"Yep" I said as I walked off to find KC and compose myself

I walk up to KC

"Hey Clare-bear" he says as he leans in to kiss me. I hold up my hand to his face and lean back

"Don't touch me" I say, "I saw you with Jenna" he gave me a look of panic "I'm tired of you being jealous of every guy I talk to, and then find you kissing some other girl! I'm furious! So were over. Don't ever try talking to me again! I yelled at him

"But-but Clare. It didn't mean anything. Please don't leave me! Please!" he cried as I walked down the hall a single woman. I gave a small smile as I turned around and saw him on the floor holding his head. It gave me pleasure that he was hurting as much as I was.

**So, what do you think? Review please! Ill update really soon if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N well, this is a little longer. Felt the need to break it up. Srry. Ummm… not much to say, please review. More review =faster update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI -_-**

Chapter 4

As I walked into the dot, I saw adam with an iced tea and a frustrated expression on his face looking down at a paper.

"hey adam´I walk over to him smiling

"well you look more chipper than you did 30 minutes ago"

"yeah, I feel a lot better, I haven't seen eli though"

" I guess that means you can help me with math now?" adam said looking anxious for help

"of course!"

We sat at the dot, working for about an hour on Adams homework before he finished. I hadn't realized it was already 5 and had to go

"sorry adam! I have to go" I said as I rushed off

When I got home, I went online and updated my face range profile, from in _a relationship_ to _single. _ I signed off right away not wanting to converse eith people on why the sudden change. Although I couldn't read my updates I could still get texts. I guess eli was online cause he sent me a text that read:

**So clare, what happened to you and lover boy?**

**Eli**

**Oh ya know, caught him cheating on me with jenna. So that flame is out. Speaking of relationships I saw you with someone at school. Ive never seen her before, is she new?**

**Clare**

**Oh you saw that?yeah, she just transferred here from a school in America. She used to be my girlfriend, when I lived in England. Her family moves around a lot so im sure she was just glad to know someone.**

**Eli**

**Well, im sure she is a nice girl. Ill have to meet her soon**

**Clare**

**Ok, shell be at the marvel movie marathon tomorrow at adams house, thought it would be good if she got to know us all better**

**Eli**

**Oh shes going tomorrow. Well, she can take my place cause it turns out I cant go anymore. Bye! **

**Clare**

Elis POV

I looked at the text message and wondered why clare had suddenly cancelled. But on the other hand…

I cant be;lieve Lily is here! I cant believe she wants to get back together with me. She dumped me last year cause she wanted her "options open" in America. WTF! Should I get back together with her, or should I really go for clare now that she wont be able to hold back?

Monday

I got to school earlier than I normally do. I noticed clare wasn't here yet and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walked to my locker and saw adam sitting on the floor in front of his, finishing homework.

"hey man" I said "seen clare this weekend?" I asked

"oh, hey" he said, surprised "nope, I haven't, she texted me saying she was running late though, said something about changing or something"

Hmm… I thought to myself. I wonder what change saint-clare would make? Suddenly there were a bunch of whistles from down the hall. They were directed towards some girl I didn't recognize. As she got closer the whistling and hooting got louder. I noticed a few guys approach her. When they walked away they looked shocked, my guess is that she just shot them down for the first time in there life. I looked at adam and asked "whos the new girl?" he loked up at me and said

"dude, stop drooling. Shes just a girl" he then looked up at her and said " eli man. That's not just a girl. That's clare!"

I looked at her again and did a double take. It really was clare. And she was walking this way in her low cut V neck sweater and tight black mini skirt with black pumps. Well, duh eli. Her lockers right next to yours. I thought stupidly.

"h-hey clare, you look different!" I said with wide eyes

" is that a compliment?" she asked

"damn clare! You look hot! Adam cut in before I could answer without an ounce of shame.

I saw the blush rush up into her cheeks as she said "thankyou". As I opened my mouth to say something to clare, I jumped as I felt arms wrap around my waist. It was Lily. Shit. I had completely forgotten about her when clare showed up. I saw clares seductive smile drop a little. She grabbed her stuff and slammed her locker shut.

"oh hey lily" I said

"hey sweetie" she said

"uhh.. this is clare. Clare this is lily. I said as I managed to move lily next to me.

"no, it couldn't be! The only clare ive heard of is known as saint-clare, and theres no way that could be you!" she said astounded

Clares POV

I shrugged and said, "ive just been going through a lot lately and needed a change"

"and your elis best friend?" she asked skeptically

"yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I think I might. Ive been with eli for a long time and hes never had a friend as attractive as you. So you need to stay away from him." She whispered to me

I looked at eli. He hadn't heard any of our conversation . From the looks of it he was discussing comic books with adam. She couldn't tell if it was eli that had lied about the relationship or if it was lily.

"fine, ill stay away from him, if he stays away from me" I finally said.

"oh don't worry. We'll be to busy for slews like you "

I cant believe she just called me a slew! But I was going to make her regret it.

I turned and said loudly " oh I guess ill just walk to class by myself then" and suddenly 3 guys were there divvying up my books. I was half way down the hall when I looked back and saw eli staring wide eyed and open mouthed and lily glaring at me. Trying to steal his attention. I gave them a little wave as I turned and walked down the hall.

**Sooo, what do you think? Anygood? Please review. Ill try and fix anything you don't like. Sorry of you don't like lily. I feel like every story I read now though is about Julia, and it just gets repetitive.**

**Anyways review review review! And then ill update asap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok, so sorry it took so long to post this. I'll update sooner I promise. Any suggestions, comments, criticism. Please leave review. More reviews faster I update!**

Eli POV

I can't believe Clare looks like that today! I mean I always liked the way she dressed before, but damn. She really knows how to pull that look off. I think something happened between her and lily though. She didn't even really say she was leaving. I realized I was gawking at her walking down the hall and quickly turned my attention to lily. She was rambling about who knows what.

"Sorry lily" I interrupted "but I really need to get to class"

"Oh, ok" she said "will you walk me to mine first?"

"Uh, sure" I said hesitantly. I really didn't want to lead her on but since Clare was already being escorted, what the hell. Why not? Lily kept rambling all the way down the hall to her class. I finally left her and was able to think in peace, but through all my classes, all I could think about was Clare. In math, Adam finally snapped me out of my trance

"Dude, Eli, we gotta get this done" he said

"Oh right sorry, I was just thinking…"

"about Clare, yeah I figured. If you like her why don't you just ask her out?" he asked me

"Uh, because, I think I might get back together with Lily. I mean Clare seems like she's got plenty of guys to please her "I said

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure she wants you!"

I opened my mouth to say something but the bell rang for lunch. _Yes_. I thought in my head. _I get to see Clare._

I walk out of class with Adam and we go sit down at our normal table. Adam and I start looking at comic books when Lily walks up and sits across from me. I look up and give her a smirk.

"Hey Eli" she says

"Hey, have you seen Clare?" I ask her. I realized her smile drop a little when I asked her

"Yeah, but she walked off with some jock"

"Oh, ok"

I went back to reading my comics when I felt something caress my leg. I look up and see Lily smiling at me. I glanced at Adam and he hadn't noticed anything. I soon realized that it was a heel sliding along my leg going higher and higher until I had to smack it down. When I did this Lily looked offended

"Lily" I said

"Yes?" she looked up at me innocently with big brown eyes that I missed.

"Ok, I know we had something back in England. But you broke up with me, remember?" I told her

"Yeah Eli, about that. I really regret it. I think we should get back together. I mean, we worked so well" she replied

I was about to say No when I noticed short bouncy curls that I loved with her tongue down someone's throat… KC? No, it couldn't be. He cheated on her! They broke up! I was so chocked I answered "ok" to lily. She looked shocked. Probably expecting something else. But so was I.

"Really?" she squealed. "Oh good. Let's go to the Dot after school" she planned.

CLARE POV

When I went to lunch, I decided I wouldn't eat with Eli and Adam like normal. I had a plan to make be with me. Even if I had to get back together for a short period of time with KC.

I walked off with KC and made sure we passed by Lily.

"So Clare, I thought for sure you would never forgive me. I mean you seemed pretty mad the other day" KC said to me.

"I wasn't going to. But I realized that everyone deserves a second chance. But… if I see you so much as touch another girl like that again, it will truly be over" I replied

"Oh don't worry about that. I will always want to be with you" he said looking down at my new appearance. I felt the blush rush up into my cheeks. I guess some things never change.

We walked outside and sat by a tree. It seemed like both me and KC wanted to make sure Eli saw us. I suddenly made a move on KC. I knew I took him by surprise but he soon realized I was kissing him in a much different way than normal. We pulled away gasping for breath. I turned around and saw Lily and Eli walking towards Morty. _Thats not what I expected to happen_. I thought to myself.


End file.
